


Just Like A Dream.

by Alcalexandria



Category: Black Mirror, San junipero - Fandom
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalexandria/pseuds/Alcalexandria
Summary: Sun comes up in San Junipero.





	Just Like A Dream.

Kelly woke up slowly. She could lie here all day if she wanted to, and it was always tempting. The sheets were cool, the bed was soft, and the woman wrapped around her was beautiful. She smiled. At some point in the night, Yorkie must have folded her long legs between hers as they slept, and a slender arm had been wound around her, as if to keep her body close.

She loved it. When they had first started sleeping together – really, actually sleeping – Yorkie couldn’t relax this close. It made her feel claustrophobic, she said, all shy and apologetic about it, and starting to blush as she tried to spell out why.

Kelly made a show of laughing it off, because she'd suddenly figured exactly why. She didn’t want to make Yorkie explain that it was because she was accustomed to lying immobile, and on her own; in a hospital bed, and however somebody else had left her. _When_ they left her, as they always did.

Hell no. Whenever Yorkie was ready to talk about all that stuff, Kelly would always be there for it, but she was never going to _corner_ her into it. So when she shrugged it off, and Yorkie changed the subject, that had been that and that was fine. It really was, in all the ways that mattered - compared to waking up together, it hardly registered as a concession at all.

Still though, she thought, as Yorkie’s steady sleeping breaths played on her skin and her arm weighed comfortably around her middle, this is _much_ finer.

Little by little, Yorkie had adjusted. They’d gone from sleeping with hands linked, or however they happened to settle after lovemaking - or fucking, depending how the night played out, or more often something in between - to this, where even in her sleep Yorkie would seek Kelly out and gather around her in the night. Now, the first thing she got to be aware of every morning was her wife, and for that, "fine" would be a mighty understatement.

These days, Yorkie slept very well, so that Kelly usually woke up first. Right now, she was sleeping deeply enough that she was almost totally still, and over her own shoulder, Kelly could just see her features glowing in the early sunlight; her cheekbones, her mouth, a messy halo of beach-bleached red hair.

Kelly remembered liking the look of her the first time she laid eyes on her, but a few years in San Junipero had been real good to her too. She seemed to get even more beautiful the longer she spent here. Maybe it was just her growing confidence, or the increasing distance between her life today and her old one. But even now - snoring gently and clearly dead to the world - Kelly could swear she saw the difference.

She _was_ beautiful. Damn beautiful. If she wasn’t sleeping so peacefully, Kelly would have reached out to touch her and tell her so. She told her regularly anyway, all the time, but she was still honestly unsure if Yorkie really understood or believed it.

What a number her family did on her, Kelly thought, that even now they can keep stuff like that from her. It was probably for the best they were never going to show up here, because there'd be hell to pay. She’d often imagined what she’d have said to them, if she’d happened to meet them before passing over; or hell, what she might have _done._ Even now, Yorkie was a little cagey about her experiences growing up, but Kelly knew enough to believe she could not be held responsible for her actions.

She’d just settle for telling Yorkie again when she woke up, she decided - whenever that might be. She started settling back in again to sleep. They'd kept each other up pretty late, and apart from hazy ideas of breakfast they had no plans, so she was free to stay right where she was as she pleased.

She closed her eyes and lay back contentedly into Yorkie’s arms, to feel her gently falling and rising chest, and get the best of it.

She dozed comfortably, half-listening to the rhythm of Yorkie’s steady breathing, until she was stirred again by a lazy kiss pressed into her shoulder.

She muttered an unconvincing grumble at being disturbed, but when a hand very casually found her breast, and kisses moved up her shoulder - and up to her neck, to the side of her face - she shifted to welcome more attention.

“Gmornin” Yorkie murmured.

“Apparently so.” Kelly replied, and felt Yorkie smile against her skin. “Not enough last night?”

“Uh-uh” Yorkie said, shaking her head softly enough not to have to stop kissing her for long. Her other hand was already sliding around Kelly’s body to insinuate itself between her thighs, to stress the point.

“Hmm, I’m still mad at you.” Kelly teased. “That girl hitting on you at the bar?”

Yorkie's fingers had already started drifting slyly enough to have Kelly’s attention, but her laugh was gentle enough to tickle a little.

“Busted” she said, mostly into Kelly’s shoulder. “It’s love. We’ll be married. 'Mmgonna be Mrs. Yorkie Girl-At-The-Bar, you’re invited.”

Kelly chuckled, even as she moved to permit Yorkie's slow exploration a little further.

“She kinda reminded me of you, when you were new in town. Hope you let her down gently, stud.”

She felt Yorkie smile again and nod obediently, her words still muffled against smooth skin.

“’Course. She was sweet. She just – “

She broke off to press a more deliberate kiss behind Kelly’s ear, and her softly interloping fingertips started asserting themselves.

“- didn’t know who she was competing with.”

Kelly gasped softly. Yorkie could feel just how stubbornly she was trying to maintain her composure, as though it wasn't obvious _exactly_ how aroused she was.

“If she really is anything like you -” Kelly started defiantly, even as she heard her voice quiver and felt herself start to arch into the hand gently palming her breast, “Anything like you, she’ll be a real heartbreaker someday... _Ah_... "

She took an abrupt intake of breath, and gave in. It was too good, she couldn't have resisted if she wanted to.

Yorkie rewarded her for a game well lost with a fierce kiss into her jaw. She knew exactly what Kelly's body would respond to, and her strokes were getting more insistent. Kelly moaned, and rolled back as much as she could against Yorkie’s body, to let her kiss her harder and move more easily where she wanted her. She tried to twist around to be face to face, to kiss her back, but apparently Yorkie was feeling playful. She mumbled something like "Nope" through a grin, and the arms wrapped around Kelly's body held her easily where she was. 

She teased Kelly's earlobe gently with her teeth, and Kelly moaned again more urgently. She was desperate to kiss her properly, desperate to touch her back, but that was already a losing battle. Yorkie’s body seemed to be all around hers, as though she was touching her everywhere at once, and it was all she could do to clasp hands over Yorkie’s own where they were. She would have protested if she didn’t love it - instead, she groaned in as much pleasure as frustration, and surrendered, hoping Yorkie would have mercy on her before too long. 

Yorkie seemed to read her mind, and claimed her little victory with a maddeningly close kiss on the cheek. She carried on kissing and nuzzling at her so hungrily that Kelly could only just think clearly enough to marvel at how free and how unguarded she could be with her affections now, how far they'd come. The way Yorkie was with her, it was like she wanted all of her all at once.

“I love you” she hissed between ever more demanding kisses. “ _Fuck,_ I love you so much.”

Kelly just about found some reply, but she didn’t need to be told. She’d never once had to wonder how Yorkie felt. Her love had always been honest and generous, and even as her confidence grew and she became more assertive in bed, she was never rough in any way that was selfish.

At some point, Kelly had finally managed to reach over her shoulder for her, and managed to touch her face. Yorkie kissed her hand, her wrist, and her face again, knowing her body fluently enough to tell she couldn’t last much longer. She moved faster, with more intensity, coaxing her that last little bit further.

Right on the very edge, Kelly closed a fist in Yorkie’s messy red hair, and dragged her as near as she could. It might have been hard enough to hurt, but she was beyond caring. She needed to see her, she needed to feel how it felt to have Yorkie look at her the way she did. She looked right into her sky blue eyes, and whether by design or not, Yorkie let her kiss her properly just as she finally came, hard and fast, still willingly trapped in her arms.

She called out Yorkie's name and her muscles pulled taut. The release was sublime, ecstatic, as though this was the pleasure every nerve, every cell of her body was made for, and Yorkie had somehow lit up every one. 

She was aware, even when her senses sang too loud to think, of Yorkie watching her features intently. She was aware of exactly how close she was, exactly where her mouth was, exactly where her fingers moved, as she gently brought her back down. Above all, she was aware of her closing her embrace even more, as though grounding her, shielding her somehow. Kelly yielded gratefully into it, and listened for the beautiful things Yorkie started whispering when she was sure she'd hear.

She was still finding her breath when Yorkie carefully let her free and moved away; she kissed her, far more gently, and at last let her turn so they could hold and see each other. Her eyes dropped away as though embarrassed at something she had only realised.

Those eyes of hers. Kelly wasn't bullshitting about her glasses all those years ago, she really did like them – but goddamn, those eyes of hers. For those eyes alone, she'd have been glad she'd gone to Santa Rosa. She’d never have believed how blue they were otherwise.

With a slightly shaky hand, Kelly touched her face to ask what she was thinking. Yorkie stroked her back, knowing she’d still be sensitive.

“Sorry” Yorkie said, a little bashfully. “I guess I got carried away. I know you mentioned heading into town early for breakfast.”

Kelly snorted incredulously and kissed her on the cheek as she sat up.

“Fuck that.” she said, still breathing a little roughly.

She tossed the sheets back and slid over Yorkie’s slender body with a promise. Yorkie slid her hands into Kelly's hair and stilled her for a second, just to gaze up at her. Her previous boldness was gone, and Kelly could feel her skin tense in anticipation when she touched her. 

“We’ve got time, right?”

Yorkie winced theatrically at the oldest joke in the whole city. But still, she was smiling when they kissed.


End file.
